Naruto: the monster girl ninja
by cryo threshold
Summary: Naruto finds a slime named Mizuno getting beat up by some bullies and saves her. Now watch as Naruto and Mizuno fight together to defeat their enemies. sorry for the poor summary first fic. pairings Naruto/Mizuno/Hinata/Anko/Shizuka/Fu/Yugito/femHak u
1. Chapter 1

**Cryo here and I would like to say this is my first story so please don't flame me. Please note I may misspell some words so instead of ranting me just inform me.**

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto or daily life with a monster girl.**

"talking"

'thinking'

"**demon/summon talking"**

'**demon/summon thinking'**

It has been 10 years since Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Everything is peaceful well except for one blonde haired 10 years old. Naruto is currently walking down the street trying to ignore the hateful glares the villagers were sending to him. Now most people believe Naruto is an idiot well he isn't. He knows why everyone hates him since he was 5.

**Flashback**

Naruto is lying in a pool of his own blood after his most recent beating. "Why?" questioned Naruto, "What did I do to deserve this?" He then finds himself in a sewer hearing sobs. 'Who's crying and where am I? 'Wondered Naruto, he walks down the sewer and finds a giant cage. 'WOAH this is a huge cage!' thought Naruto, he then peeks inside and finds a drop dead gorgeous woman that can be described as a goddess. She has long crimson hair that reaches to her knees, hourglass figure that any woman would kill for, and EE cup breasts, she is wearing a red kimono. "Hey a miss are you ok?" asked Naruto timidly, "OH Naruto I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the crimson haired goddess which tackled the 10 year old kid sobbing into his shirt. "H-h-h-h-e-e-e-e-y-y-y l-l-lady what do you mean you're sorry who are you and where are we?" asked Naruto. "I'm the reason everyone hates you I'm the Kyuubi no kitsune." Sobbed the now identified Kyuubi, (**yes I made Kyuubi a girl**) now Naruto is shocked "But I thought the fourth killed you!" exclaimed Naruto, "No, you can't kill a biju because we are living chakra entities, instead he sealed me into his son, you Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze." said Kyuubi. Naruto is shocked he was not only related to his hero Minato Namikaze "the fourth hokage" but he also had the Kyuubi no kitsune inside of him "So that's it I am a demon then." muttered Naruto. Kyuubi slaps Naruto saying "you are not a demon the demon around the village are the villagers themselves for treating an innocent 5 year old like that! "Yelled Kyuubi. "Really thank you Kyuubi-chan, but you didn't answer my question about where are we. "Said Naruto cheerfully, Kyuubi could now be confused with a cherry due to how red her blush is, "We are in your mindscape Naruto-kun" Said the still red Kyuubi "and my real name is Natsume. Kyuubi is just my rank." said Natsume. "Ok Natsume-chan, but why did you attack Konoha?" asked Naruto. Natsume growled "Some bastard with the same eyes Madara Uchiha has controlled me after he released me from your mother Kushina Uzamaki." (**I'm going to skip the part where Naruto says he will bring the mystery uchiha to justice and will find a way to release her without killing himself**) "Hey Natsume can I change my mindscape?" asked Naruto, "Yes you just need to concentrate on what you want and it will change to it." Natsume said. "Ok" Naruto said, and with that the sewer starts to shake and crumble until there is a large field with a mountain and lots of kitsune of all sizes playing where the huge cage was is now a decent size Japanese mansion. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Naruto kun this is the best mindscape I have ever been in." Natsume exclaimed in which she stuffs Naruto in-between her giant breasts (**lucky**) who is squirming to get out for some air. Natsume notices and releases him "sorry" Natsume said, "its ok" Naruto said still trying to get air into his lungs.

**Flashback end**

"Idiotic villagers." muttered Naruto who is currently walking by a river where he sees a group of genin beating up something. "hey want the hell are you doing!" exclaimed Naruto getting the genins attention. "well look what we have here the fox brat here to save his demon kind." Sneered genin one. Naruto was able to see what they were beating and was shocked to see a girl who looks like she is made of water with her skin beating a transparent light blue and dark blue hair. He immediately takes action and creates three shadow clones (**yes he knows shadow clones along with exploding shadow clones and blood clones**) and has them attack the bullies and grabs the water girl and runs to the hokage tower.

'Damn paperwork how did minato do it?' thought the third hokage he has been stuck in the office doing piles and piles of paperwork. Then he heard a knock on his window he turns and sees Naruto holding what looks like a water girl that has his orange jumpsuit on (**for now he will have that horrible jumpsuit until the graduation exam**). The third quickly opens the window and lets Naruto in "Naruto who is and what happened?" asked the third, "I don't know I saw here getting beat up by the river by some genin so I decided to save her." Naruto said. "Uh where am I?" a timid voice said, Naruto and the third look down at the girl in surprise, the third gets out of his shocked state and asks "Hello miss I am the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi leader of Konoha, now who are you and not to be rude but what are you?" asked Hiruzen the water girl looks at the old man "my name is Mizuno and I am a slime a type of subspecies who are made of slime like substance." Mizuno said. To say that Hiruzen and Naruto were shocked was an understatement. "So miss Mizuno where are you staying?" asked Hiruzen, Mizuno is now doing the finger thing a certain hyuuga heiress does "I got here when I fell into the river so I don't have a home so I was hoping if you could let me live with the one who saved me." Mizuno asked. "You mean you want to stay with little Naruto here? May I ask why other than the fact that he saved you." Hiruzen asked, "Well you see for some reason Naruto's chakra I believe affect me so that if I fall into a large pool of water instead of dispersing like adding water into sake I will still have my solid form." replied Mizuno 'and he is cute' she thought. "hmm what do you think Naruto is that ok?" asked Hiruzen "Yes I don't mind come on Mizuno-chan let me show you your new home, but first jiji I know about my parents and kyuubi can I have their scrolls and the keys to their estate." asked Naruto in which Hiruzen became as pale as his former student "Naruto how do you know that?!" exclaimed Hiruzen. "When I was five I met the Kyuubi after a one of my beatings, and did you know that Kyuubi is girl and was controlled by an unknown uchiha." Naruto said, Hiruzen was not was Kyuubi controlled by an uchiha by she was a girl this was just not his day "Ok Naruto thank you for telling me this and can you tell me if she wants to destroy the village or not?" asked Hiruzen in which Naruto replied "No she doesn't want to destroy the village but she does want to kill everyone who mistreated me." "Fair enough" Hiruzen commented he couldn't blame her for wanting to kill those idiotic civilians.

**Hope you all like how it is going and yes Naruto and my oc Mizuno will be paired together. Naruto will also have a harem here are who will be in it Hinata, Anko, Yugito, Fu, Shizuka, and femHaku. I will be holding a poll for any other harem entries.**

**Please note I will try to update every day.**

**Cryo out.**


	2. AN

**Cryo here**

**I am sorry but I won't be posting any new chapters until college is over I have two final exams due soon so I will be studying. I will try and post the real chapter 2 on May 8. Another thing is that if you can tell me what you want to happen I would appreciate it, like do you want to see how Mizuno and Naruto's friendship grows and them pranking, or would you rather have me skip it and give you so short flashbacks about what they did and have them about to graduate. And finally the poll for naruto's harem will close on May 4.**


End file.
